When all else fails
by rainforestblue
Summary: A filler, designed to fit during the training before the Androids arrive. VegetaBulma
1. Complications

Thanks for your patience, I suppose I'm not the best person to remember to write again, or get in the mood for that. BTW, just in case you had a blonde moment: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters, yadayada. If anyone has a great plot Idea, I'd love that, I'm just going with the flow right now.

Opening the door, Bulma let several confused Pizza boys stagger in with fifty pizzas.

Stammering, the first Pizza boy looked up at Bulma.

"That will be….one thousand and twenty two dollars and three cents…" Bulma rummaged through her bag and pulled out a checkbook, scrawling down the number.  
"Is that all?" She then thrust a tip at each of the boys and let them leave.

'_Where is that pigheaded Saiyan gone?' _Peering around the corner of the door, she expected to see Vegeta stalking downstairs from his bathroom. "VEGETA! THE PIZZA IS GOING COLD!" Still, there was no answer. "VEGETA?" _'Bloody Saiyans, he's probably training again. I'll just go turn on the Voice and Camera System...' _

_  
_"Bulma Dear, Vegeta's already left" Bunny smiled a blonde smile, her eyes closed. "I saw Vegeta fly out the window" Bulma almost face-vaulted.

"WELL WHERE DID HE GO THEN" Bunny smiled and shrugged.  
"Maybe he went to buy dinner, wouldn't that be sweet of him" Bulma sighed and sat at the breakfast bar, rubbing her temples. '_Damn that Saiyan, I go order him a perfectly good lunch, and he goes and flies off to train. I'll show him who is boss around here…' _Without an explanation, Bulma stalked outside to her air car, her eyes narrowed.

Water. Its all he could feel. Rain. Cold water hitting his skin and dripping down his clothes. His chest heaved. One large breath at a time, he concentrated

'_Kakarot, this is your fault. This is your fault that this stupid, little and pathetic planet of yours still exists. This planet is not going to get the best of me. I won't let it.' A thought of Bulma, angry, passed through his mind.  
_"I WONT LET THIS PLANET GET THE BEST OF ME!" Powering up, the sand around his feet blew away. The clouds above him cleared. A war cry echoed from his mouth, spreading around the desert, stinging his ears. He did not stop when he ran out of breath. He did not stop when his chest began to heave. "I WONT LET IT! I WILL NOT BECOME A WEAKLING!"

"_Father, I'm going to become the STRONGEST in the whole UNIVERSE" A young Vegeta stood by his father, staring out at the stars. His father smirked. "The whole universe will bow before me and then I'll beat anyone who opposes me and I'll never fail and I'll be a Super Saiyan and no-one will ever be my equal and" His father laughed suddenly.  
"Of course you will be son, of course you will be the strongest" He smiled at his out of breath son, happy with his victory in the children's tournament. "But one day, you will have an equal" The young Vegeta stopped, and looked up, his eyes narrowing.  
"What do you mean Father. I want to be the only strong one." His father smiled with a slight twinkle in his eye. _

"_One Day, you will fall in love, Vegeta. You will have a queen, but only the best. While you will always be the strongest, she will become your equal." The young Vegeta thought for a moment, and then stared out at the stars, his eyes alive with the movement.  
"But I'll still be the strongest?" His father laughed. "Of course you will." Thinking, the Young Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I won't fall in love. Only weaklings fall in love" A smile appeared on his fathers lips.  
"One day you will understand love my boy, one day." _

Vegeta heaved, doing push ups on the hot desert floor, in his own world.

"I have not forgotten what you have said, Father. But I also have not forgotten what I promised myself. I will never have feelings for a weakling. She is no equal." Vegeta narrowed his eyes then closed them, the desert sun causing streams of sweat down his back. "I will leave this stinking planet as soon as I prove how strong I really am." Vegeta let out a deep laugh. "That Kakarotto will never know what hit him."

The air car started with a whirring noise, then flew above Bulma's house. She fingered a new model of a scouter she was making. As long as he wasn't powered up, it should pick his power level up without blowing. Pressing the on button, she placed it over her eyes. She picked up three close together, and suspected it was Goku and others. She quickly switched to the next signal coming from the north, alone. If it was Vegeta, he was alone. She pushed her foot down on the accelerator and sped off, her eyes narrowed.


	2. Fighting Desire

Amongst an area of dirty sea, was a circular shaped pod, sheltering a half human, half slug.

"Master Riley, this is Sherbet Stallion arriving at earth. Please inform the great one that I have arrived and I am ready to take over." A slight buzzing sound came from the small speaker in the pod.

"As you wish" The sound abruptly stopped. Squirming out of his seat, Sherbet floated into the sea.  
"Ah, here comes my first victim now." An air car flew above him as he set the dial on his ray gun. "Aim, one, two, three, SHOOT" The ray gun hit the air car, which soon disintegrated. Three humans, now half slug, fell into the sea and floated about. "Ooh, Three Slugs with one stone, this will be interesting, Master Riley is going to just _love_ this planet."

Vegeta was now sweating with both the effort of training in the desert and keeping Bulma off his mind. _'I will not let that blasted woman get to me.' _The veins in his neck bulged slightly as he grunted. _'I will not. She is no equal.'_ A sudden noise startled him. He turned his head, spotting a white air car with the words 'capsule corp.' clearly labeled across the side.  
"GO AWAY WOMAN"


End file.
